


Into Dust

by LadyRavenscroft



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenscroft/pseuds/LadyRavenscroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam was suddenly just alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and the SVM books belong to Charlaine Harris. Song belongs to Mazzy Star

Still falling  
Breathless and on again  
Inside today Beside me today  
Around broken in two  
Till you eyes shed Into dust

She ran. The cold air setting fire to her skin.

She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there she just needed to find air without Bill in it. She needed to clear her thoughts and her senses that were still on fire .She knew She had deserved had done the unthinkable and now nothing was left but for her to pay her debt. But Pam couldn't stop the flashing before her eyes every touch,every kiss,every drop of blood. She could feel the Queen coursing through her veins. She danced in her blood stream and yelled in her ear.

Sophie-Anne was gone and Pam was completely alone.


End file.
